


[fic] emotion in the palm of my hand

by silly_cleo



Series: Critical Role Femslash Week 2019 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Battle Couple, Critical Role Femslash Week, F/F, First Kiss, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: "Across the cavern, she watches Allura summoning her magic to bear upon the ogres still standing. She opens her mouth to cheer her on, but the cheer dies in her throat as a fifth ogre steps up behind her, club held high. She doesn’t even have time to call out a warning before he brings it crashing down on Allura’s head. She crumples to the ground without a sound, the spell snuffing out in the air around her."





	[fic] emotion in the palm of my hand

Kima swings high with her maul, and gives out a wild yell of satisfaction when it connects with the ogre’s knee and watches as he keels over like a felled tree. “Yaaaaaaaah! Take that, you ugly bastard!” She grins, and looks around to see how the others are doing. She spots a starry swirl of some kind of arcane magic somewhere far out of melee range and hears a pained grunt as the spell hits, followed by a triumphant grunt that sounds a lot like Drake. 

Next to her, Dohla is whaling on another ogre with her fists.

Across the cavern, she watches Allura summoning her magic to bear upon the ogres still standing. She opens her mouth to cheer her on, but the cheer dies in her throat as a fifth ogre steps up behind her, club held high. She doesn’t even have time to call out a warning before he brings it crashing down on Allura’s head. She crumples to the ground without a sound, the spell snuffing out in the air around her.

“Allie!” The battle, which only a moment before had been a fun challenge, a chance to flex her muscles, is now an unwelcome distraction, an obstacle to get past so she can go check on Allura.

She yells again, this time in fury, and starts racing for the ogre that knocked Allie out. The ogre in combat with Dohla swings at her on her way past, but she barely registers it, bringing her shield up to block the blow almost as an afterthought. The cavern seems to stretch out endlessly before her, and she’s sure she’s never cursed having been born with short legs more than in this moment.

She throws herself to her knees, skidding across the cavern floor to Allura’s side. She’s still breathing, and thank Bahamut for that, even if it’s much shallower and more uneven than Kima would like, but her already pale skin has a positively ghastly green tint to it, and she can already see the beginnings of an ugly bruise messing up her usually immaculate braids. 

She pulls Allie carefully into her lap, summoning Bahamut’s light, feeling the warm glow run up her arms, and through her hands into Allura’s body. The change is instant and obvious, the lump on the back of her head immediately lessens, some colour comes back into her cheeks, and she gasps in a deeper breath of air as her eyes flutter open.

“Kima?”

“Allie!” Relief floods through her, like warmth, like Bahamut’s light. It’s good knowing she’s always got healing magic at her disposal on the battlefield, but having to use it never gets any less scary. “You’re not supposed to get up close like that, what’s the point of all those fancy ranged spells if you’re going to let them get close enough to clonk you on the head?”

Allura’s answering smile may be watery, but it’s there. “I’m sorry. I must not’ve heard that one coming up behind me.”

“I can’t believe an ogre snuck up on you. Doesn’t seem all that smart somehow.”

Allura flushes, and the extra colour in her cheeks is definitely a welcome sight. “No. Definitely not my finest moment.” She looks up at Kima, with an unbearably soft, open expression on her face. “Thank you for coming to my rescue though. My knight in shining armour.” She props herself up on her elbows just enough to reach up and give Kima a peck on the lips, and now it’s Kima’s turn to flush; as the realization hits her like a ton of bricks that Allura might have feelings for her, swiftly followed by the realization that she might also have feelings for Allura.

The angle is awkward, but she bends down to kiss Allura back anyway, trying to put all her earlier fear for Allura’s safety, and her relief that she’s all right now into it. She comes up for air much sooner than she’d like, mindful that Allie’s probably concussed and shouldn’t be over-exerting herself. With a jolt, she remembers there was still a battle going on around them, and looks up to see the rest of their adventuring party watching them with some extremely knowing smiles on their faces, and a collection of ogre corpses strewn around them. 

Drake snorts. “We’ve been wondering how long it would take you two to figure that out.”


End file.
